Knowledge regarding the long-term cognitive and medical outcomes of infants prenatally exposed to cocaine is limited and is completely unknown for those born very-low-birth-weight (VLBW). This protocol proposes to recall and assess the outcomes of a consecuted cohort of VLBW infants born in 1990-91 in whom identification of cocaine exposure was rigorously assessed. Outcomes will be assessed with standard child psychology testing and medical exams and will be compared to the parallel non-exposed group.